


The Protector

by Nienne_The_Archer



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Language, MCL, MCLUL, my candy love university live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienne_The_Archer/pseuds/Nienne_The_Archer
Summary: Nathaniel is out of the game. He's turning his life around. But there is screaming that he can't ignore.





	The Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Candy is named Celeste here after a request to use my own Candy in a fanfic. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Come on! I’ll treat you nicely!” a male voice said with a laugh that rang out from the dimly lit alley way. Nathaniel stopped walking he recognized the man’s voice as one of his regulars, or well he used to be. Nathaniel had stopped running in the crowd that dabbled in criminal activities. He sniffed, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets intent on continuing his walk. Whatever was happening had nothing to do with him. He needed to head into work anyways.

“Leave me alone!” a woman shouted, her voice shaking. Nathaniel paused. That voice sounded so familiar to him. He walked closer listening intently. A loud slap could be heard echoing from the alleyway and then a man cursing angrily. The sounds of a struggle followed soon after, building to a crescendo.

Nathaniel sprinted into the dark passageway, there was no mistake about it it was her voice. “Celeste!” he shouted as he made his way to the end of the closed off path. His tawny eyes narrowed as he took in the sight in front of him. A tan balding middle aged man stood towering over Celeste, his meaty fist wrapped around her delicate wrist like he might break it. The man’s face was red from where she had struck him, her nails evidently having made their way into his sweaty flesh by the welts forming. Celeste’s snowy curls looked more wild than Nathaniel had seen before. Her golden eyes wide and panicked. She winced as the man attempted to pull her towards him again. Celeste dug her heels into the dirt and leaned her body far away from him.

“I think you should let the girl go Will. She doesn’t seem like she wants to go with you.” Nathaniel said as calmly as he could even as he clenched his fists in his pockets and gritted his teeth. This could get really ugly very fast and he didn’t want to involve Celeste if there was a scuffle. He stepped closer to the man whose beady eyes were turned towards him, watching his movements. The man gave Nathaniel a crooked smile after recognizing him, never moving away from the girl in his grasp.

“Nathaniel! I was just gonna come see you… After I took care of this business first of course,” the man said, turning his attention back to the trembling Celeste. He licked his lips and eyed her up and down. Her big eyes were searching around her all the while for an escape route, a weapon, anything to help get her out of this situation quickly. She looked up at Nathaniel with a helpless look.

Nathaniel was losing his patience. He clenched his jaw and didn’t disguise his disgust. “Yeah well you see the problem is Will that the girl you’ve set your sights on there is mine. And I would appreciate it if you took your filthy fucking hands off of her. Or do I need to ask again?” He was closer now, much closer. He could smell the foul stench that this man carried with him wherever he was. Nathaniel felt himself become predatory when the man responded by pulling Celeste to him and wrapping an arm around her neck.

“Come on now Nath! Don’t be like that. You have girls lining up to get on their knees for you, some of us aren’t so blessed in the looks department. Besides, what’s one piece of ass to you hm? I’ll tell you what, if it means that much to you I will pay you double the normal deal just for one night with this feisty minx. I’ll give her back in mostly the same condition. We’re talking a lot of money here Nath, just for one good fuck,” The man was giving Nathaniel a full blown smile, like they were friends. He thought he knew how Nathaniel ticked. He thought he knew how he would react. Like he knew Nathaniel would take the money, no problems, no questions ask, and he would walk out with Celeste unscathed.

He thought wrong.

Celeste stomped on the man’s foot, causing him to relax his grip on her. He recovered quickly though, backhanding her with a curse. Nathaniel exploded, rage tore through him. He charged at the man, his fist connecting with the lout’s bulbous nose. The man held his face as blood spurted from the broken cartilage and screamed. He stumbled backward into the brick wall behind him as Nathaniel approached, his eyes darkening as he stared him down. Nathaniel stood above the cowering man like a lion upon it’s prey. He gave the grotesque man one swift kick to the stomach. The oaf of a man coughed and wheezed asking for forgiveness at Nathaniel’s feet.

Leaning forward Nathaniel grabbed a hold of the man’s soiled beater and pulled him up to face him. He crinkled his nose in disgust as the smell of the man’s unwashed body invaded his nostrils. “You presume to do what you please with my girl and think throwing your filthy fucking money at me will make me turn a blind eye? Your disgusting hands should never have even touched her. You aren’t good enough to be close enough to smell her let alone touch her! Out of every girl you could have picked to try this on, you especially picked the wrong one,” Nathaniel snarled in the face of the sad excuse of a man. He raised his fist to deliver one more punch, not sure if he’d be able to stop. As he was about to swing down he felt a thin hand grab his wrist. He turned his head, his eyes wild with fury until he met Celeste’s eyes.

Celeste gave him a little anxious smile that didn’t quite meet her eyes. She was clearly still shaken up about everything that was happening. He relaxed his fist, his eyes searching her own. “You’ve done enough Nath. Thank you,” She said gently, her voice hoarse from her screaming. Her hand gently pushed away the long blonde strands of his disheveled hair from his face.

Nathaniel slowly got up to stand next to her. Celeste smiled at him gently before her mouth twisted into a frown. Suddenly she stooped down to where the man still cowered, too afraid of what Nathaniel would do if he moved. She looked directly into the man’s black eyes, her own eyes fathomless and blank. “Just so you know next time you attempt to do something like this, I won’t be held responsible for what may happen to you. Because next time I won’t stop him you piece of shit. Oh and sweet dreams,” she said pouring as much venom in her words as she could manage before landing a blow to the side of his head. The man fell unconscious in a heap, bloody and battered.

Nathaniel, who was standing behind Celeste, let out a low whistle. “Remind me not to get you angry angel. Was that the punch I taught you the other day?” Celeste stood up, rubbing her sore knuckles and fixing her clothes that were in disarray. She nodded once at him, not meeting his eyes. “Angel?” Nathaniel prodded. He took the tip of her chin between his thumb and forefinger, raising her gaze to his.

“Thank you Nath. You’ve saved me again. All your lessons were for nothing.” she said quietly, biting her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. She hated that she had to depend on Nathaniel yet again. She hated that if Nathaniel hadn’t shown up she wasn’t sure she would be okay right now. Her hands fidgeted and her breathing accelerated as an onslaught of anxiety washed over her. Nathaniel held her hands to stop them and pulled her against his body. He held the back of her head, his fingers dipping into the silky tresses and ran his other hand down her back in slow circles.

“It wasn’t for nothing Celeste. We only just had a few lessons. You will get the hang of it. And for the record, I think you could have taken him even without my help. But I am so thankful you are alright. God… If something ever happens to you, I just…” Nathaniel ceased his ministrations to pull her tightly to his body. He squeezed his eyes shut blocking out those thoughts. “Let’s get out of here Angel. I have the urge to be anywhere but here.”

Celeste pulled herself away from Nathaniel’s embrace reluctantly. She grasped his forearm tightly as they made their way out of the alleyway. They walked home comforted by each other’s warmth. As they made it inside Nathaniel pulled her against him again, pressing his warm lips against hers. He pulled away slightly, resting his forehead on top of hers. “I love you Angel,” he said his eyes staring directly into hers. His girlfriend smiled at him lovingly as she felt the sincerity of his words and saw the adoration in his eyes.

“I love you too my lion,” she said teasingly, her eyes full of mirth. She pressed her full mouth on his, wrapping herself in his embrace. Their bodies tangled together as they expressed their love by worshipping each other’s bodies until they were left panting and tired. Celeste snuggled up to Nathaniel’s chest and quickly fell asleep.

Nathaniel watched his angel breathing with a smile on his face. He felt complete now, being with her again. He tucked a stray silvery curl behind her ear and sighed. So why did he feel like he was forgetting something? He searched his mind for the answer to the nagging thought, but he was too tired to think. He wrapped an arm around his lover and drifted off. He’d think about it tomorrow.

Bonus:

Early the next morning…

“Baby… Wake up! Your phone keeps going off!” Celeste said shaking a sleepy Nathaniel. He leaned over lazily and reached on the floor for his discarded pants. His phone stopped ringing before he pulled it out. The phone immediately lit up to show he had twenty missed calls, five voicemails, and at least thirty texts. 

Nathaniel’s eyes widened before he jumped out of bed to throw on some clean clothes. He quickly leaned over and gave a bewildered Celeste a kiss before rushing out of their apartment.

He’s going to have to explain to a very irate Kim why he should still be allowed to work at her gym!


End file.
